


Subtlety

by anr



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't know the meaning of the word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

"I resent the implication that my behaviour was conduct unbecoming," she says, serious and offended but for the smile flashing across her features. She is guilty and knows it but will never confess.

"Implication my ass," he snorts. "You were obvious."

"I was subtle."

"You don't know the meaning of the word."

She laughs, loudly, and twists in his grip. Rolls them across the bedcovers until they're hopelessly tangled in sheeting and each other.

He continues. "Brushing against me... and that look you kept giving me!"

"What look?" Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth and she frees her hands for balance, for fun. His fingers clench around her hips, her ribs. She arches...

" _That_ look."

... then angles her torso across his and breathes into his ear. "I could stop... if you wanted me to... promise never to do it again." Her tongue, on the side of his neck. Biting just a little. "All you'd have to do is ask..." Harmless flirting. A discreet wink. Her arm touching his at the ceremony. They're making mountains out of molehills deliberately and she loves that about them. Loves that despite exploration and discovery, battles and tragedies, they can still find time to play. "Jean-Luc..."

He groans. "Never."

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/153429.html>


End file.
